


Need

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Battle, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd never seen him as broken as he was now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

For FE_Fest: Ephraim/Eirika - nothing will ever keep us apart

-x-

When they leave the cave, he's shaking with anger and vowing revenge against the Demon King. Eirika doesn't know what happened, and is almost afraid to ask. They ride in silence until the sun sets, and the army stops to make camp for the night.

After everyone has gone to bed, she finds him alone in their tent. He no longer shakes with anger but with choked sobs; even in the dark, Eirika can see the tracks of tears glistening on his cheeks.

"Brother..." The sight of him rends her heart; in all the time she's known Ephraim he's never cried. Even at their mother's funeral he was silent while she and Father wept, and he's seen this whole war through with utmost determination and spirit.

Now, though, he looks _broken,_ and it's all Eirika can do not to break down herself.

"Brother," she repeats, and he reluctantly meets her gaze with red-rimmed eyes.

"Eirika."

She kneels beside him, and suddenly they're falling into each other's arms; they're both crying now and there are so many things they need to say, but the words die on their lips and all they can whisper are each other's names. It seems like an eternity until they have no tears left to cry, and Ephraim sags against her.

"Don't ever leave me," he mumbles. She presses her face into his hair, sniffling.

"We two have always been together, and together we will always stay," she whispers, echoing the promise he'd made her as they'd fought to reclaim Renais so long ago. "Always..."

He raises his head, pressing his lips to hers; memories of innocent nighttime explorations and hurried, passionate embraces flood her mind and she returns the kiss eagerly. He unbuttons her nightgown with impatient hands, and she pulls his shirt over his head. No questions, no uncertainty, they _need_ this.

"Eirika..." He kisses her breasts softly, flicking his tongue over her hardening nipples. She buries her face in his neck to stifle her moans, kissing and nipping at a sensitive spot as her hand brushes against his covered erection. He carefully rolls her onto her back, fingers stroking between her legs before finding their way inside of her.

" _Ah,_ brother-!" Their hands move faster; he shucks off his pants before Eirika can reach a climax, and she opens her legs. "Please..."

He pushes into her, and their bodies move frantically against the cold night air, driving away the pain and misery and despair; thoughts of Lyon and the Demon King seem miles away now, and when they reach that plateau of bliss, everything seems to fade.

They remain in their embrace, even as Ephraim withdraws from her sometime later. Eirika closes her eyes, basking in the wamth of his body against hers.

_Together we are, together we'll be. Nothing will ever keep us apart._


End file.
